


Better Out Than In

by nan



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Copious Amounts of Come, Illustration, M/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, Sounding, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: Yurius wasn't quite finished with him yet.
Relationships: Albert/Yurius (Granblue Fantasy)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Better Out Than In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to draw! I hope you enjoy. :3


End file.
